Ever After: A Power Rangers Twist
by A Hard Chick
Summary: Kimberly's dreams have taken her inside one of her favorite stories!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is the long awaited story from Dancerchick and Lavonne Adams**_

_**Summary: Kimberly's imagination put her in one of her favorite romantic movie Ever After!!**_

**_Sidenote: If you haven't seen the movie then don't flame us!_**

_**Title: Ever After: A Power Rangers Twist!**_

**_Prologue _**

**Kimberly Hart - as Danielle De Barbarac**

**Tommy Oliver - as Prince Henry**

**Billy Cranston - as Gustave**

**Jason Scott - as Jonah**

**Zack Taylor - as Zachariah**

**Trini Kwan - as Jacqueline De Ghent**

**Katherine Hillard - as Marguerite De Ghent**

**Rita Repulsa - as Rodmilla De Ghent**

**King Francis - himself**

**Queen Marie - herself**

**Leonardo Davinci - himself**

**Patricia OC - as Paulette**

**Linda OC - as Louise**

**Matt - as Maurice**

**Olery OC - as Aguste De Barbarac**

_**Chapter One:**_

Kimberly was sitting on her sofabed waiting for her boyfriend Tommy Oliver of five years to arrive at her apartment

" I still can't believe we made it this far..five years of constantly giving each other the support throughout everything and now we're at the exact moment where alot can change..something that my parents have yet to realize that I won't let what I got go without a fight."

_Knock..Knock_

Kim turned her legs off the edge of the bed and stood up then she walked over to the door

" It's me beautiful." Tommy's voice announced before she even could open her mouth

Kim smiled as she unlocked her bolt lock and the chain then turned the knob opening the door so that he could step inside

Tommy moved her away from the door closing and locking it back just like she had it then dropping his bag by his feet quickly locking his arms around his girlfriend and giving her a ' formal' greeting directly on the lips

Kim didn't even waste anytime falling into their unforgettable rhythm as she gave back what he offered in his greeting kiss

" Well..hello to you too Handsome." Kim mumbled as they broke the kiss and tried to calm down their breathing

" I'm sorry that I'm late..I just had to make sure that I had everything in my bag for the next few days."

" That's good..how about we start on the movie I selected..then we can talk afterwards." Kim implied then yawned into his shirt slightly

" You sure you just don't want to go to sleep Kim."

Kim shook her head.." No I waited for you so we can watch it together." Kim informed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the sofabed

Tommy looked down at his girlfriend seeing that she's in her pajamas.." Hey Mrs. Here Comes Trouble."

Kim's lips turned up into a devilish smirk before she turned around to face him.." Yes."

" Don't you think I'm overdressed?" Tommy questioned

Kim eyed him from head to toe before bringing half of her bottom lip into her mouth then cutting her eyes upward giving him sly stare.." Yes you are you got five minutes to get changed."

Tommy mocked a solder salute then quickly hurried into the bathroom to change while Kim got comfortable on the sofabed

_A few minutes later_

Kim's light brown eyes watched as Tommy walked back into the Living Room directly in front of her gaze.." You are doing that on purpose."

" Yeah I am." Tommy stated as he coughed on his fist and buffed it across his bare chest before gettin onto the sofabed with Kim waiting until he got comfortable before laying on his chest and clicked the play button on her DvD player

" I love this story..it's very romantic and very much like us.."

" Well I will give you my opinion after the movie." Tommy informed

_Midway during the first hour and half of the DvD Kimberly had fallen asleep with a smile on her face..._

_**That's the end! please be kind and review!!**_

**_ACH_**


	2. Chapter 2

18-year-old Kimberly De Barbarac wakes up to the bright rays of morning sun. She sits up and yawns while looking around her and realizes that she is outside of the De Barbarac farm under her favorite tree. She stands up when she hears her stepsister Kat (short for Catherine) calling her name from the doorway of the house, Kat of course refused to actually go outside for fear of getting her hands dirty. "Kimberly! What are you doing? Get in here we want our dinner!" Kat screamed, Kimberly rolled her eyes at her and walked to the house. When Kimberly got to the doorway Kat stood there and gave Kimberly an evil grin, "listen, if you want to eat anything at all this morning then you will let me pass." Kimberly said with a glare, "You stinky pig, are not aloud to tell me what to do. I am above your station and you have to respect me." Kat said in a two year old whiney voice. Kimberly looked at her and smiled, "the day that I give you any respect will be the day when pigs sprout wings and fly." Kat glared at her, rolled her eyes, and then moved out of the way. Kimberly smiled and walked into the house and straight into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Later that same day Kimberly was in the apple orchard next to the house picking the apples that had fallen to the ground. She was almost finished when she saw a man on what was her father's horse before he died when she was 8. She picked up an apple from her apron and threw it at the young man's head, he toppled off the horse and to the ground Kimberly picked up another apple and threw it at him. "Hey! Stop that! Ouch!!" Kimberly ignored him and continued throwing apples at him. Finally the young man was able to stand up, and was trying to come up with a way to get the beautiful young lady in front of him to stop throwing fruit at him. After sometime, he decided to stop trying to reason with her and picked up an apple and threw it back at her. She was caught completely off guard and then threw another apple at him; he retaliated and threw it back. Eventually they both got tired of throwing fruit and just stood there starring at each other. Then it finally clicked who she was previously throwing fruit at, it was the crowned prince of France Thomas Oliver. She starred at him dumbfounded and then walked over to him, "your highness I'm so sorry I didn't realize it was you." Prince Thomas starred at this beautiful young lady for sometime before speaking. "What is your name?" Kimberly didn't say anything. Prince Thomas looked at her again and then repeated the question a little louder, "What is your name?" "My name your highness?" Kimberly said rather stupidly. "Yes, what is your name?" Thomas said now starting to get annoyed with this beautiful woman in front of him. "My name your highness is Kimberly De Barbarac, I'm a servant for Baroness Rita De Ghent and her daughter's Kat and Trini." The Prince continued to stare at her and then looked quite surprised when she said the she was a servant for Lady Rita and her daughters. "How are you related to them Ms. De Barbarac?" Prince Thomas asked still surprised that such a beautiful and smart woman was a servant. "Baroness Rita De Ghent is my stepmother, and Kat and Trini are my stepsister's." Kimberly replied while bending down and picking up the apples, she was surprised when Thomas bent down next to her and helped. She moved some long brown hair away from her face and smiled at Thomas, he smiled back and then continued picking up the apples.

Thomas stood up and put the apples in the bucket sitting next to Kimberly, after Kimberly put her's in the bucket Thomas held his hand out to help her up but Kimberly stood up on her own and smoothed her dress down. "Thank you for helping me your highness, and I apoligze again for the apple situation." Kimberly said with a slight curtsy, she then picked up the bucket of apples and started to walk away but stopped when she heard Prince Thomas's voice. "Kimberly?" She turned around, "yes your highness." Tommy starred at her for awhile and then said, "please call me Tommy, and I hope we see each other again sometime." Kimberly smiled and then said, "I also hope we meet again Tommy." Tommy walked up to her, took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "I will make sure that I see you again." Tommy said and then let go of her hand and walked away. Kimberly watched him go, and then turned and walked towards home all the while thinking about Prince Tommy's kiss.

**There this chap. is done I hope everyone liked it. Lavonne Adams and I are trying to make it completely different from the movie. Well comment and leave ideas, NO BASHING PLEASE!! Well see ya next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's another chapter..Enjoy!!**_

_**The DeBarbarac Manor**_

" Kimberly!!..Kimberly where are you with our fruit." Rita DeGhent shouted from upstairs

" I swear that women is getting on my nerves with that high pitch squeal of hers." Linda said as she took the bread out of the oven

" Kimberly!! where is boiled egg and the salt." Kat screamed

" Just give her sometime instead of shouting and screaming." Trini suggested

" Trini dear..you just eat your food...Kimberly!!" Rita screeched again

Kimberly came into the back of the Manor with a smile plastered on her face

" What's got into you dear." Patricia asked

Kim shook her head but the smile never left her face as she held her hand that still had a little tingling going through her body

" Kimberly!!" Kat cried out in a abnoxious voice that made all three of them cover their ears

" I better go serve them..before we lose our hearing." Kimberly muttered as she gathered the salt shaker and the basket of bread and fruit then went upstairs.." Good Morning Ladies."

" What took you so long."

" It took you long enough you brown nose swine."

" Would you like your face in the mud..I'll gladly help you with that." Kimberly commented

Trini started laughing then stopped as Rita kicked her foot.." If you are late again..I will make you scrub everything else that the maids hardly do around here."

Kimberly nodded her head..then poured some more water into the glasses before exiting the dining area and stopped on the step inhaling and exhaling.." Daddy..I wish you didn't have to die..they took over the manor like they brought it.." Kimberly walked upstairs to the attic

" What do you think has gotten into Kimberly." Linda asked

" I don't know but it's about time someone got her attention." Patricia replied

" I agree with you Linda." Patricia added as they started to fold the laundry

_The Palace_

Prince Thomas silently made it to his room after arguing with his father.." What is the right to chose my wife..not an arranged marriage to a Spain Princess born into Royalty.." Tommy mumbled as he layed on his bed and rubbed his head then winced as he ranned his hand over the lump that has formed on his forehead.." and come to think..I just might have found someone who's matches me in every way."

Thomas rolled onto his side and looked out of his window that still had his hand made escape rope hanging across the ledge as sly smile spreaded across his face

_The Manor_

_Kimberly's Room_

Kimberly quickly did a double check around her room before she layed down on her bed looking up at the ceiling.." I still can't believe that I was throwing apples the Prince..a handsome Prince at that..who probably wouldn't even consider me as a potential Princess..only has a servant." Kim sighed as she lifted her hand and traced it with the other hand.." But he kissed me on the hand and told me to call him Tommy.. I'm guessing that his nickname..oh well I can't wait until we cross paths again."

Kim slowly fell asleep as she thought about the Prince

_**The End**_

_**Please leave a review..it would mean alot to us!**_

_**HC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Later that same night Kimberly was awoken from a deep sleep to the sound of pebbles hitting her window. She sits up and rubs her eyes before standing up and walking to the window. She sees Prince Tommy and smiles; he smiles back and waves "good evening Kimberly I apologize if I have woken you but I had to see you." Tommy said which greatly surprised Kimberly because she thought he only saw he as a servant. "You had to see me, a common servant? I'm sure you could find a better way to occupy your time." She replied back still looking at him with the smile that melts Tommy's heart, "maybe I can, but what if I don't want to?" Tommy asked wondering if she noticed that he was flirting with her. "Tell me your highness, why did you need to see me?" Kimberly asked flirting back with him while taking a seat on her window ledge.

"It's Tommy if you don't mind, and I wanted to see you because I think you are the most beautiful and smart woman I have ever met. Now, will you do me a favor and come down from there?" Tommy asked not taking his eyes off of her. "Ok, give me one minute." Kimberly said and then disappeared into her bedroom, "Kimberly? Kimberly?" Tommy asked looking up at the window, waiting for her to come back.

**Inside Kimberly's room **Kimberly was running around her room trying to find something descent to wear, finally after searching through all her clothes she found one of her nicer dresses; it was floor length, green with off shoulder sleeves. Out of all the dresses she owned that one was her favorite because it was the only one with no ash stains or holes. After she had her dress on she looked in the mirror and almost screamed when she saw her hair. She quickly brushed out her waist length brown hair, then tossed it over her shoulder and braided it, she then found a piece of green ribbon and tied it at the end to hold it. Then after she was done she went back to the window and climbed down the tree, when she reached the bottom she hopped down and walked over to Tommy. He looked her up and down before saying, "Wow you look beautiful." Kimberly blushed and smiled shyly. "So Kimberly now that I have you down here, what would you like to do?" Tommy asked her, she thought for a moment before replying "How about a walk through the apple orchard?" Tommy nodded then offered his hand, Kimberly took it and then hand in hand they walked toward the orchard.

For a while they walked in silence, both trying to think of something to say. Finally after about 10 minutes Tommy broke the uncomfortable silence, "I was wondering Kimberly, do you like to read?" Kimberly looked at him confused then replied, "Yes, I love reading it's one of my favorite things to do. Out of curiosity, why do you ask?" Tommy looked at her for a minute before saying, "I was just trying to make conversation that's all." Kimberly shrugged it off then stopped walking and looked up at the sky, "Kimberly, what are you looking at?" Tommy asked, "I'm looking at the sun rise, don't you ever do that?" Kimberly asked still looking at the sky. "No, I don't really have time to stop and look at sun rises." Tommy said with a laugh, "Well you aren't busy now so stop talking and look at the sun." Kimberly said, Tommy smiled and looked up at the sky. After about five minutes the sun slowly started to make it's appearance it was one of the most beautiful things Tommy had ever seen. With the bright reds, oranges, and yellows all blending together, it was like God was painting a picture and the sky was his canvas; Tommy couldn't find words to describe how beautiful it was. After the sun had completely risen Kimberly realized how tired she really was and turned to Tommy, "I need to get home, I didn't realize how early it was." Tommy nodded, took her hand and walked back towards Kimberly's house.

When they back to Kimberly's house Tommy stopped in front of her window, "I had a very good time with you tonight Kimberly, I hope you allow me to call on you again soon, very soon." Tommy said with a smile, "I had a good time to Tommy, and yes you can call on me again." Kimberly said returning his smile. Tommy then moved in close and captured Kimberly's lips in a long, knee weakening, heart stopping kiss that left Kimberly wanting more. After sometime Tommy pulled away, "I will see you later have a good day, Beautiful." Tommy said and then turned and walked away smiling.

When Tommy turned away Kimberly climbed up the tree and into her room where she changed into one of her work dresses. She fell on her bed and was asleep instantly, until she was woken up by…

**OOOO what was Kimberly woken up by? Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out!! HA HA HA yeah I know I'm evil. Well you know what to do read, review blah blah blah. NO BASHING PLEASE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Here's a new chapter for y'all!! _**

_**Kim's pov**_

' I just got back from having a wonder time with Tommy so I had to sneak back into my room as quietly as I can..I just hope I can get some sleep' Kim closed her eyes for a good ten minutes

The bedroom door creaked open and a paor of feet walked across the floor.." Kimberly..Kimberly wake up." Trini said

" Can I get some more sleep please..I've had a bed night Trini."

" Ok..but it won't long before Mom is up here."

_'She's no mother of mine'_.." Ok Trini..thank you for the heads up." Kimberly mumbled from underneath her cover and rolled over to her other side

Trini nodded then turned and walked out

_**Kim's Dream**_

" Yes you can call on me again." Kimberly said then smiled as the Prince's face came closer and closer then his royal lips was pressed on her commoner's lips..but she didn't care as she kissed him back holding his hand above her heart Tommy I Love.."

" Who in their right mind can love you..now get up and get us our breakfast." Rita stated

Kimberly grunted as she got up off her bed stomped pass them making her way downstairs and into the Kitchen where Linda and Patricia were already making the dishes

" Good Morning Dear." Linda and Patricia said at the same time

" Morning..those people upstairs want their breakfast..it's like they were brought her to rule this mansion..they brought here by my father and ever since he left and never came back..she thinks she's the owner of this mansion..one of these days she and her brat daughter will pay."

Linda and Patricia looked at each with smiles on their faces as they glanced back the Kimberly

" I'm gonna take these upstairs then I got something to tell you two." Kimberly added as she lifted up the carrying tray and turned around and left out of the kitchen

Linda and Patricia went back to fixing some more food for them and Kimberly to eat."

_Upstairs_

Kimberly carried the tray into the dining room and sat it at the end of the table and sat an egg dish in front if the three of then a plate of toast and butter for each of them and a glass of juice and some grits then picked up the tray and sat it on the side table and glanced out of the window and went into another daydream of what happened early this morning

" KIMBERLY!!"

Kimberly rolled her eyes and frowned slightly before turning around and putting a smile on her face.." What is it now Katherine."

Katherine held the empty salt shaker and dangling it side to side

Kimberly walked over to Katherine and took the jar from her and walked downstairs and refilled it then walked back upstairs and sat it on the table in front of her.." There's your salt..but be careful before you use it." Kimberly smirked then walked away

Katherine looked at the salt shaker warily before taping it like it would bite her.." Here Trini you shake a little salt on your dish."

Trini smiled and took the salt shaker and tap some salt onto her her boiled egg then handed it to her mother who tapped some salt on her egg as well

" You see dear there's nothing wrong with it." Rita said as she passed the salt shaker to Katherine

" I guess so." Katherine applied as she picked up the salt shaker

Kimberly, Linda and Patricia watched from behind the wall that lead down to the Kitchen.." She has no idea who she's messing with." Kimberly whispered

Katherine tapped the salt shaker over her egg and the top of the lid came off.." AAAHHH..why is she doing this..I want another egg..no I demand another boiled egg..NOW!!!"

Kimberly looked at Patricia and Linda and all three shrugged their shoulders and went on about their other business at hand.." I was thinking that it's time to finally get them back for everything..I got Jonah, Zachariah and Gustave coming over to help me today..all you two have to do is keep them at bay."

" What are you gonna do Kimberly." Louise asked

" I'm gonna go get Matthew back..she had no right to sell him." Kimberly added

" Hey Kimberly..we're here." Jonah announced from the back door as he, Zachariah and Gustave came in quietly

" Morning, Linda and Patricia how are you two doing this morning." Gustave asked as he stood up against the wall

" We're doing good Gustave.." Louise replied

" Is there anything we can do to help you two before we help out Kimberly." Zachariah queried

" Not at the moment son." Patricia answered

" Okay..we'll be up in my room." Kimberly informed

" Alright dear." Louise inputs

Kimberly led Jonah, Zachariah, and Gustave up to her room.." All right guys here's the plan.."

_**That's all for now..please review!!**_

_**HC**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kimberly is up the next morning before sunrise standing in her closet looking for something decent to wear to go to the royal courtyard. Finally, after about an hour of searching she remembers seeing one of Trini's gowns down in the washroom. So she runs down the stairs and into the washroom where she quickly grabs the gown and runs back up the stairs to her room where she puts it on; after she has the gown on she turns and looks in the mirror hanging on the back of her door. When she sees her reflection she can hardly recognize herself. The dress is burgundy tailored with a gold slash just above the ankles. With a white under dress, whose collar goes up to the neck underneath the chest plate and burgundy cuffs above the elbow and over the wrist. She thought she looked like the princess from her daydreams and she had to admit that she liked it. After giving herself one more once over she puts on the shoes that she picked out and leaves her room.

When she gets outside she decides to take the long way to the palace through the forest, her favorite spot in the world. "Excuse me mister, no that sounds to impolite. Pardon me sir, but I would like to purchase that man there. Wow that sounds pretty good, Lord give me strength. Please don't let me mess this up, I've already messed up enough." Kimberly says to herself while walking through the forest. She stops walking when she gets to the edge of the forest and sees the palace; she takes a few deep breaths then continues walking.

She walks up to the entry guards and smiles politely; the guards open the gate and let her pass. Once she gets through she runs across the bridge where she sees the holding cell that they are holding Matthew in. She walks up to the line of men standing in line waiting for the guard to load them into a burned bronze cage with small squares surrounding them. When Matthew sees her he smiles at her slightly then is pushed into the cage by the guard; Kimberly sees this and runs over to the cage and gets the attention of the guard attending to the men. "Can I help you miss?" The guard asked her, "yes, I would like to buy that man there, he is my servant and I am here to pay his debts." Kimberly said confidently, "I'm sorry miss but he's already bought and paid for." The guard said starting to pull the cage door shut. "Sir, I can pay you 20 gold franks." She replied lifting the little purse that had the money in it; the guard looks at the purse for a minute before replying, "Again miss I'm sorry but he's already been bought and paid for, I can't sell him to you." Kimberly looks at him defiantly and then says very confidently, "If you do not sell him to me, I shall take this problem to the king!" This time the guard looked slightly afraid but still maintained what he told her before. "The king's the one who sold him, now he's property of the America's!" The guard yelled, this made Kimberly very angry, "he's not property at all you ill mannered fat pig!" She yelled getting in the guard's face, "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" The guard yelled, Kimberly got scared and backed away. Just as the guard said that Prince Tommy road by on his horse and stopped when he saw whom the guard was yelling at, "how dare you raise your voice to a lady, sir!" The Prince said in a demanding tone, "I didn't mean any disrespect your highness. She just wanted to but that man, but he's been paid for by the king so I can't sell him to her." The guard looked between the Prince and Kimberly then back at the Prince, "My father has purchased all these men, I'm sure he will survive with one less. Release him." Kimberly smiled at Tommy and Tommy smiled back at her then looked back at the guard. "Bur sire the King told m-" Tommy cut him off before he could finish, "_I _said release him!" Tommy said raising his voice slightly, "yes sire." The guard said and released Matthew to Kimberly, they hugged for a while, "You look so much like your mother, thank you for saving me Kimberly." Matthew said with tears in his eyes, Kimberly smiled and then released him. She looked up at Tommy on his horse and motioned for him to lean down; when he did she got close to his ear and whispered, "Thank you, Tommy, thank you so much." He just smiled and kissed her cheek before whispering back, "You are more than welcome Kimberly."

Kimberly turned to Matthew and said, "We should be going Matthew, it's a long walk back to the mansion." Matthew nodded and they turned to leave, "Milady, may I escort you back to your home?" The sound of Tommy's voice caused her to turn around and look at him, she smiled and then said, "Yes, your highness that would be very nice." Kimberly added a slight courtesy after she said that. Tommy had to try very hard not to burst out laughing at the sight of Kimberly curtseying at him, normally that wouldn't have made him laugh but for some reason her doing it just didn't seem right. To him she was too beautiful to courtesy at anyone's feet much less be a servant to someone. "I will be back with a horse." Tommy said and turned his horse to the stables and galloped away. He returned ten minutes later with a beautiful white dappled (**dappled means gray spots, for all of you people that don't know a lot about horses**) mare. Kimberly helped Matthew up and was about to get on behind him when Tommy stopped her. "Please do me the honor of riding with me." Tommy said in a voice that almost made Kimberly laugh, but she maintained her composer and walked around Matthew's horse to Tommy's horse where she put her foot in the stirrup, and sat, as her stepmother would say, "very unlady like" in the saddle and wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist. "Are you comfortable back there Kimberly?" Tommy asked quietly, "yes very much so, Tommy." Kimberly whispered back.

Once they were out of the courtyard Kimberly leaned more into Tommy resting her head against his back. "Don't fall asleep back there." Tommy warned Kimberly laughed, "I won't." Kimberly said. Matthew watched the two of them and realized that they had obviously met before; he made a mental note to talk to Kimberly about this. After all it wasn't every day that a servant girl meets a prince! As me watched them interact with each other it brought up memories of him and Linda, he couldn't wait to see her again.

When they got to the mansion Tommy pulled his horse up to the door and jumped down then placed his hands on Kimberly's waist and effortlessly placed her on the ground; his hands lingered on her waist for a few minutes before reluctantly letting her go and placing a tender kiss on her cheek. Kimberly smiled up at him and gave him a hug, "Thank you again for everything you did for me today." Kimberly said into his shoulder, "you are more than welcome Kimberly. Would it be alright if I came to visit you tonight for a little while?" Tommy asked while running his hands through he waist length hunny brown hair. "Of course you can visit me tonight, I will be waiting anxiously for your arrival." With that Tommy kissed her once more and released her, watching as she and Matthew walk into the mansion…

**Well that's that end of chap. six! I hope everyone liked it! Well you know what to do review now, and no BASHING!!!! Catch ya' on the flip side.**


End file.
